


Art for 'Double Exposure'

by hollypunkers (bealeciphers)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2018 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/pseuds/hollypunkers
Summary: Artwork for the fic 'Double Exposure' by shetlandowl for the 2018 Captain America/Big Bang. My artwork doesn't do it justice, it's a really lovely story and I had such a great time reading it. :)Double Exposure





	Art for 'Double Exposure'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shetlandowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetlandowl/gifts).



> If you like AU's, well written stories, and have a weakness for characters pining after each other and media-involved fics, which I absolutely do, definitely check out the story by shetlandowl. It's amazing and I appreciate it so much.


End file.
